


Watching

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: He didn’t know why but the exact moment Draco Malfoy saw him from across the crowd he wanted very much for him to know that it was he, Harry Potter, watching him.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/gifts).



> I wrote this hurriedly and on a whim.

Harry knew what the trash mags said, what the society pages liked to report over the Monday’s full spread. With that knowledge he came here anyway. A punch to his gut feeling told him to, that a part of him wanted to see, wanted to know, to witness.

 

He paid the cover and slipped through the door, he kept his glamour on until he was well inside and could get lost in the crowd, he wanted to do this as himself, he didn’t know why but the exact moment Draco Malfoy saw him from across the crowd he wanted very much for him to know that it was he, Harry Potter, watching him.

 

According to the wizarding world the Great Harry Potter was good enough to have been given a free ride into the Auror’s program, and whilst most of his school fellows had been deemed worthy of a second attempt at seventh year, Draco Malfoy had explicitly not been. 

 

It was this that directly fast tracked Malfoy into a lost state of partying, drinking and sex and the whole of the wizarding world had watched on in moving images of black and white. While most of the public had formed some sort of opinion in one form or another it completely varied to the one that Harry shared. Harry was… intrigued. He was beyond curious, his interest peaked beyond the usual flustering of emotions evoked by the gleaming-haired git.

 

It didn’t take long to find him, it was early on but that didn’t mean that Draco wasn’t hammered. Apart of Harry was disappointed but another part was painfully aroused. The way Draco’s hips rolled sensuously against the arse of the gent in front of him did painful things to Harry’s insides, physically aching with want he felt he never properly understood before. 

 

Why was everything always Malfoy?

 

He took a stool and ordered a drink and watched as Draco downed another, dancing to whatever senseless beat ‘The Horny Erumpent’ had to offer and dry humping every man at an arm's length. He amused himself for a bit as three burlier men sandwiched Draco for a while and sucked on his neck, pressing into his body and constricting his dance space.

 

The obvious pair moved on, probably to the back rooms and left Draco to stick his hands down the pants of the other left behind.

 

Harry was battling with himself at this juncture, watching with voluminous levels of possessive jealousy burgeoning in his chest as Draco palmed the other man, watched the quivering jolt of the nameless man's exposed hip with each stroke. He wanted to interrupt, to stop him, to push in and take the pleasure that Draco was giving but he knew it wasn’t his place. As far as he was aware, Draco wasn’t even aware of him yet, he had no claim over him except for the vicious inner thoughts rolling around inside his head.

 

Harry was aching with hardness, and feeling alarmingly needy. He doubted he could limp across the dance floor without making much of a scene. An attractive brunette bought him a drink and spent a few smiles on him before taking the hint and slinking away and the damn asshole still hadn’t gotten off yet!

 

Harry slammed down his drink and readjusted his trousers, trying and failing at keeping his gaze away and then he caught it; the faintest smirk hinting around Malfoy’s eyes, as if it was all some sort of game to him. 

 

At the right angle, one would assume that maybe after all this time.. If Draco knew Harry was watching, if he had meant for him to be watching, this might just be a show. A lovely show! Intended for Harry to interrupt!

 

A consenting throb from his hard on waved away the possible fall out if he was wrong and he got up off his stool and made his way over, completely disregarding the man he was with he pushed Draco by the shoulder and cornered him into the nearest wall for his immediate assessment.

 

“Took you long enough Potter,” Draco spoke almost fondly with a dangerous glint in his eye and a smile as sweet as the devil.

 

“Oh? Been waiting long have you?” Harry teased with a roll of his hips. 

 

Draco closed his eyes on an exhale, “I honestly expected you here the first night after the whole thing went to print.” And his chin quivered a little at the next slide of his hips, “You always liked to stick your nose in it after all.”

 

Harry chuckled breathlessly as he speed up a little chasing what frisson of pleasure cloth on cloth could provide. 

 

“How about I stick something else in for a change?” Harry moaned and Draco replied with the most deliciously wet sounding whimper of a yes in return.

 

They pressed on through the crowd to the back corridors, and felt immediately the cooling effect of its emptiness had upon their sweat slicked skin. 

 

“Here,” Draco supplied them with an empty dead ended space and a firmly deadlocked door, to which Harry spun him facing into and pressed tightly against his back, shucking his tight trousers down to his thighs.

 

“God why are you so wet?” Harry cried.

 

“As my mother likes to remind me, preparation is key!”

 

“Please don’t bring your mother into this!” Harry groaned, knocking his forehead into the base of Draco’s neck.

 

“You know the prophylactic charm?” Draco whispered.

 

“Yes.” Harry whispered back and cast, encasing his angry red cock with protective sheen.

 

“Draco are-”   
  


“Yes fuck please, Harry, now-” Draco dragged his fingertips down the wood of the door till they hovered by his face and didn’t even brace himself as Harry slid in, just the tip at first. “More please, Harry I- OHH! Fuuck!”

 

Harry gripped uselessly at Draco’s shoulders before giving in and clinging to his pointed hips, edging himself in bit by bit, nervously await the moment Draco would obviously cry out or something, because he was so god awful tight and everything was so hot and glorious.

 

“Please!” 

 

“Yeah!?” Harry whined, and jammed himself up a little on the balls of his feet for balance. 

 

He waited a beat before sliding almost out and nearly lost his mind and forgot to slide back in, Draco made a sort of keening noise and angled his hips back for Harry to slam into and therein they found the perfect desperate rhythm they both were so anxious for.

 

When Draco came he came suddenly and with great violence, his body arching and seizing. The corridors, already laced with sounds of sex, echoed with his exclamation. Hungry for release, Harry powered into his own with unreserved vigor until he was falling out of Draco’s over sensitive rear and leaking come all across the floor. 

 

He didn’t wait a minute before falling upon him and lashing him with open mouth kisses, blindly searching for his mouth, his tongue darting forward to be received most generously by such a willing host. “Harry!” Draco moaned into his mouth, or what he assumed was ‘Harry’, he couldn’t tell and he didn’t care. 

 

He didn’t care a wit of anything else, of what came next or what came before, he only knew he needed Malfoy for this moment, as completely as any other in a moment of love would. As temporary as that may turn out to be. 

 

He whined into a softer kiss, and grabbed at Draco’s jaw to anchor himself, to centre the control he’d so obviously lost. He turned his hand around Draco’s neck and held him there, never squeezing but touching him in a strangely intimate way. 

 

He pulled away to watch his hand around Draco’s neck and fell into Draco’s awaiting gaze and the complete trust he found there.

 

“Are you done for the night?” He answered Malfoy’s quizzical glance, “Would you like to come home with me?”

 

A saucy smirk played at Draco’s lip and the impertinent bite of his lip suggested that in future he  might be more trouble than he was worth but Draco was still clinging onto his shirt and pressing into him like a lifeline and he didn’t really care what future price he’d have to pay.

  
“Well, Potter, how very open ended of you. Yes, I think. I would like very much to come home with you.” And with a click of his fingers his own trousers shot back up his legs and snapped shut at his waist and with his own softened cock still hanging out his pants Harry watched Draco saunter off with a suggestive wiggle of his hips.


End file.
